From patent specification U.S. Pat. No. 1,718,014 an elevator car has become known whose walls form a passenger space or a freight space. The walls are composed of rectangular-shaped panels. At least along both of its long sides, each panel is bent, the panel section that is so bent by approximately 90° being bent along its edge by a further 90°. The bent panel section touches the bent panel section of the adjacent panel, a clamping section that releasably fastens the two adjacent panels at the bent edges being slideable over the bent edges along the long side of the panel. The car wall that is visible to the user of the elevator car therefore comprises a closed surface with only fine joint gaps between the panels. Disadvantageous with this type of panel fastening can be the difficult installation of the clamping sections, since the panels extend over the entire height of the car and, correspondingly, the clamping sections are pushed along the entire height of the car over the bent edges of the bent panel sections, the frictional force, and hence the force for pushing, continuously increasing on account of the clamping effect. Also, when replacing a panel, the clamping-section join can be disadvantageous, because for one panel two clamping sections must be removed and inserted again.